1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prefabricated structural systems and more specifically relates to a prefabricated adjustable shelf system which is particularly well suited for installation in combination with non-load bearing decorative walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prefabricated and prefinished non-load bearing walls having a decorative exterior surface have been used for many years in the construction of modern office buildings. According to a common arrangement, the non-load bearing wall is supported intermediate a floor or foundation and an upstanding load bearing frame projecting from the floor which includes a metallic top track member. The top track member is typically a length of extruded aluminum having a central channel for receiving wooden or metal studs and a smaller channel on each side of the central channel for receiving prefabricated wall paneling. The prefabricated wall paneling is typically prefinished wood veneer or a substrate covered by a vinyl overlay. This prefinished wall panel is relatively expensive and its replacement represents a significant percentage of the cost associated with renovating an office. Such walls are often damaged by the installation of bookshelves which require a number of fasteners to anchor the shelves to the wall.
In some cases it is desirable to install a bookshelf or other shelving adjacent a non-load bearing wall which cannot sustain the load imposed by the weight of the shelving and the books or other objects carried by the shelving.